Batista
Batista is a team in the GHL based in Fremont, California. They currently play in League 634 of Tier 4. They play their home games at the EjamTV Arena in Fremont, CA. History The New Beginning A new ownership group bought a really crappy team in the GHL's League 1483 in Tier 5 (which there are many of) for $25,000,000 USD in the middle of Season 11. Their hired general manager, Teddy Long, quickly remade the team to try and become competetive.. They finished out Season 11 going 14-21-3 and missed the playoffs. Championship Run During the offseason, the Batista made many moves in both the trade market and free agency. Key pickups included the signing of current team captain Collin Yusi and Evlampiy Nikolaev, both rookies at the time. They also mad a trade for Porfiry Alexandriov. The Batista lost their third game against new rival TBaggers, which had also been formed recently. Afterwards, Batista lost just two more games, one in overtime, ending the season 35-2-1. One regular season highlight was their victory over the TBaggers, handing them their only outright loss in the season. Playoffs In the first round, the Batista swept an AI team, including a 13-0 win. They also swept their opponent in the second round. The Batista were destined to face their archrival TBaggers in the finals. Finals In Game 1, the TBaggers were able to eek out a victory over the Batista. However, energized by the EjamTV Arena crowd, the Batista won Game 2 with ease. In Game 3, the TBaggers got the lead early and held it for a long while. But, with 45 seconds left and an empty net for Batista, the TBaggers recieved two quick penalties, followed by a penalty against Batista's top goal scorer, Don Hogland. But, the advantage was enough for Kim Smirnov to score with 28 seconds left and send the game to overtime, which was won by Batista on a goal by Houston Rose. Movin' On Up The Batista were introduced into League 634 of Tier 4. Offseason moves included signing Jerrold Feather and Rueben Spencer. They also made a trade to get Stephan Esquivias. During the season, they made trades for Herman Ailsworth, Gail Terboss, Olin Boisselle, and Young Elsasser. The season went better than expected for the Batista, considering the new move up. They also were able to win a major upset against the Wakefield Warriors, which was their only loss of the season. The Batista ended the season 32-3-3. Playoffs They swept the first series easily. In the second round, they were swept by the Who Dares Wins. Championship Run, Part 2? Before the season, one representative of the Batista said, "I believe we have a good number of pieces to get to the championship. With a couple more additions, we could make a real run for the trophy." More moves were made in Season 14. Teddy Long brought in Edwardo Storz via free agency and Anibal Wooden, Michael Aleizar, and Prokl Voronov via trades. Rumors are that The Batista are making lots of phone calls, trying to acquire yet another player. Captains Werner Doose- Season 11-12 Collin Yusi- Season 13-Present Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Current Roster {| width=90% !colspan=8 bgcolor="orange"| Goaltenders |- bgcolor="#dddddd" !width=5%|# !width=5%| |align=left!!width=15%| !width=5%|Age !width=5%|Catches !width=9%|Acquired !width=25%|Place of Birth !width=9%|OA rating |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|'50' |align=center|image: canada.png |Anibal Wooden |align=center|28 |align=center|Left |align=center|Season 14 |St. Quentin, New Brunswick |align=center|80 |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|'86' |align=center|image: russia.png |Evdokim Tikhonov |align=center|22 |align=center|Left |align=center|Season 11 |Perm |align=center|74 {| width=90% !colspan=8 bgcolor="orange"|Defensemen |- bgcolor="#dddddd" !width=5%|# !width=5%| |align=left!!width=15%| !width=5%|Age !width=5%|Hand !width=9%|Acquired !width=25%|Place of Birth !width=9%|OA rating